


Follow your lead

by imnotevenhere



Series: On Earth [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass female character, Gen, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevenhere/pseuds/imnotevenhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm more like a regular reaper but a bit more powerful, maybe too powerful for my liking. The main difference is that I have the ability to replace Death when he wants to enjoy Chicago's finest pizza."<br/>-----<br/>Evigila is a creature that both Heaven and Hell haven't seen. Monsters are aware of her existence and everyone fears her. However, no one knows that Evigila is on earth, doing little good things, killing demons and others who deserved it. Everything changes when she finds one of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow your lead

“What kind of monsters lift their hands and turn vampires into dust”, Sam asked, looking at me mortified.

“Definitely not filthy demons or heaven's obedient dogs. I'm the Death Angel. And I want to help you.”

Sam threw me a glance full of thousands of questions. I would be confused too if a creature like me knocked on my door and offered me to trade pie recipes. But he was a Winchester and I knew he could take it.

"Wh... What... Why would you want to team up with a human? And help?" he looked genuinely shocked.

"Listen, why don't you take me to that sweet bunker of yours and I will answer every question you've got. Deal?" Sam looked at me for a couple of seconds, then out of the window before finally starting the engine. Thank god he didn't want to make a small talk and try to find out how many dogs I have or what's my sister's name. Not that I have any of them.

It was quite a long road from Minnesota to Kansas but I honestly enjoy these rides, especially when it starts raining. It's the only time I let myself drift to sleep even though I don't need to but since I decided to try a normal human life, why not.

With the corner of my eye, I catched Sam yawning. Dark circles were getting more visible under his eyes, making the younger Winchester look like a mess. "Hey, stop here. I will drive and you should get some rest", I said and frowned because I definitely sounded like a concerned mother. "You don't know where the bunker is", Sam said, looking at me. 

"Honey, I know where Atlantis is. Don't worry about that." A tiny smile played on his lips for a couple of moments and he got out of the car.

We switched places and I could hear his breathing evening out peacefully, a sign that he was already falling asleep. 

***

"Rise and shine", I smiled as Sam opened his eyes and rubbed them with his huge palms.

"Where are we?" he asked and frowned when a small ray of sunshine reached his eyes. "A couple of miles left, we should arrive soon", I informed him and turned the radio on. You know, to fill the silence.

I saw a huge building as I took a turn, it must be the power plant. I stopped next to the entrance which definitely gives a wrong impression. Sam stepped out of the car, cleared his throat and started walking towards the door with me following his lead.

To be honest, I didn't expect this. We entered the bunker and went down the stairs. In front of me there was a huge map table with chairs at its sides. I saw a telegraph, a couple of other devices that were definitely old. Old for people, not for me, of course.

The next room also had tables and chairs in the middle of it. How original. Also, some bookcases, boxes, ancient things such as scimitars. This place is screaming 'MEN LIVE HERE'. 

"Uhm, take a seat", Sam gestured to a chair. "We're here. Now can you explain what's going on here?"

I sighed, not wanting to tell my boring story. "As I mentioned, I'm the Angel of Death. You probably think that I was created by God along with heaven's angels and blah blah blah. So let's get this straight - I'm kind of the opposite of God's child because I was created by Death", Sam lifted his eyebrows and parted his lips in amazement. "How's that even possible?" he asked.

"Why it shouldn't be? He needed someone to take care of supernatural creatures. I'm more like a regular reaper but a bit more powerful, maybe too powerful for my liking. The main difference is that I have the ability to replace Death when he wants to enjoy Chicago's finest pizza."

Winchester looked like he was trying to digest information but simply couldn't. His mouth was still open, eyes wide, scanning me from head to toe. "So... Wait... Doesn't it make you the third most powerful creature?"

"Who's the third person that you're talking about? God is always playing hide and seek, I don't count him. I've never met him, to be honest", it was true. But I also had no desire to.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I got tired. You have no idea how it feels to be Death - something that everyone fears the most. No one wants to leave this world, sometimes I hear thousands of people crying and asking to let them live. It's like angels hear the prayers, I hear pleads filled with negative emotions. When Death created me, he gave me a choice to live either as a human or as a cold-blooded monster. I decided to remain being human, with the ability to feel everything. That's why my job is heavy for me and I chose to spend some time on earth, to clean it a bit."

"Can you turn everything off? All the feelings?" 

"Yes. Whenever I can."

Sam looked at me with fear. Maybe he was trying to imagine what would happen if something like me would turn into a monster. "What?" I asked.

"It's a lot of information, you know. You said you wanted to help me?

"Yes. It's about Dean. Him being demon is not right and I'm talking about the Natural Order. I want to help you and bring him back where he really belongs", I swear I could see a spark of relief in Sam's tired eyes.

"I've been searching for him..."

"However, don't get hyper, I won't be able to remove the Mark of Cain. I have nothing to do with it and I'm pretty much powerless against it."

"I just want to get him back, you know?" He looked sad. Painfully sad.

"I know, Sam. Now show some manners and lead me to my room." 

I hope I'll be able to contain myself and not turn Dean into dust.


End file.
